


sleepless in your arms

by martinsdottir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsdottir/pseuds/martinsdottir
Summary: Prompt: Hanamiya and Kuroko watches a horror movie and Kuroko is scared to sleep alone, so Hanamiya keeps him awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	sleepless in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read. i wrote this in two evenings and if i don't publish it now it might stay in my gdocs forever, so i apologize if anything sounds off lol
> 
> the promt is from: prompts.neocities.org
> 
> edit: russian translation by himuroyui on ao3 can be found at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10203009

Kuroko doesn’t consider himself very sensitive to horror movies. Or, well, he hasn’t actually watched very many in his life due to the mediocre quality they usually come in and being too busy with other things (read: basketball, basketball… and uh… basketball). But tonight might have been a wake-up call.

He had been talking to Hanamiya about classics, and while they had started on the topic of books, the conversation had gone off track somewhere and suddenly Hanamiya was raving about all these horror movies he had seen when he was younger and thought would become classics one day. When he realised Kuroko didn’t know a single one of them their evening had become a movie night - but it didn’t really last very long, because after the first movie Kuroko was kind of a wreck.

It had started out just fine, he was sitting next to Hanamiya, the other’s arm around his shoulder, but as the movie progressed he pressed closer to his boyfriends side, hiding his face in Hanamiyas neck whenever the scary music got more prominent and holding onto his hand in a tighter and tighter grip. After a third of the movie Hanamiya even paused the movie and said it was fine if he didn’t want to see the rest, horror isn’t for everyone, but Kuroko foolishly dismissed the offering. So here they are, one horror movie later.

“Stupid idiot, if you can’t handle a bit of horror you could just say so, no need to torture yourself thorugh a whole movie”, Hanamiya sneers, but the hand combing through Kuroko’s hair tells him it’s not actually meant to be mean, but rather upset with himself for putting his boyfriend through the whole thing. Kuroko’s head is resting on Hanamiya’s chest, legs thrown over his lap, with both hands holding onto one of Hanamiya’s. His body is still stiff and on edge, listening for the slightest sounds around them but not daring to look up and see if anything is wrong.

“I might not have… known this was going to happen. I’m not as old and gaggy as Makoto-kun, I haven’t really had time to watch these kinds of movies yet.” Kuroko defends himself, even if he knows his boyfriend was completely right and now their night is ruined because he didn’t recognize his own limits. But the thought of coming off as a weakling, obviously the younger of the pair, scared of even just a movie that wasn’t real, had motivated him to see it through to the end, which was apparently the wrong choice since he’s now more vulnerable and fragile than ever. He sighs. “Sorry for this.”

“Hey now… this isn’t your fault, jeez. Don’t apologize. Let’s just go and get ready for bed, then we’ll be safe under the covers. Okay?” Hanamiya’s voice is softer now, the version few knew about and even fewer had actually heard. He pats the younger on the head a couple of times, and then shuffles on the couch to make Kuroko drop his legs to the floor. He keeps his hold on Kuroko's hand as they make their way into the bathroom. They brush their teeth side by side, Kuroko’s eyes avoiding the mirror as though he would see something behind him in the reflection, and then take turns using the toilets (Kuroko burrows down in the sheets while Hanamiya does his business, lights on and on his phone for a distraction).

When they’re finally settled in, Kuroko’s head once again resting on his boyfriend’s chest and one arm slung over his waist, he admits “I don’t think I’m ready to sleep just yet.” Implied: if they turn off the bedside lamp and go to sleep right now, he’s going to be stressed out until he falls asleep and then probably have a horrible nightmare. Hanamiya hums.

“Of course not, it’s only ten o’clock. Gotta make the most out of the evening, right?” he says, fingers ghosting over Kuroko’s arm in a repetitive motion.

“Right. That is what we’re doing”, Kuroko agrees. He doesn’t really know what to say. As much as he tried to relax, the thoughts about the movie wouldn’t go away - it felt like the more he tried, the more anxious he got.

“... Hey, did I ever tell you why I got into chemistry?” Kuroko looks up at his boyfriend and furrows his brows - Hanamiya is staring down at him from his propped up position on the pillows - wondering where this new subject came from.

“No, I don’t think you have”, he admits, “are you saying it was anything more exciting than having a good teacher and liking to blow things up?”

Hanamiya chuckles at the words. “If only.” He turns his head away to stare up at the ceiling instead. “No, it was a bit more interesting than that...”

-

They lie in bed for hours, just talking. Or well - Hanamiya talks, Kuroko mostly hums in response and protests when the other’s stories sound just a tad too much like outright lies. Suddenly it’s almost dawn, the sky slowly but surely brightening behind the blinds. Kuroko's eyelids are drooping, his brain so sleep-heavy he probably hasn’t actually registered anything Hanamiya has said in the last fifteen minutes. They had changed positions sometime during the night, both lying on their sides turned towards each other and foreheads almost touching now.

Hanamiya huffs out a silent laugh when he doesn’t receive any response on his latest tale, the younger's face slack and breathing slow. He stretches out and kisses the tip of Kuroko's nose which results in a tiny smile from the other, Kuroko burrowing in slightly closer to Hanamiya.

“I think it’s time for sleep now, huh”, Hanamiya murmurs, and pulls up the covers over their shoulders. Kuroko has a last stray thought - he hasn’t thought about the evening in at least a couple of hours now, his boyfriend succeeding in distracting him from his thoughts. He’s too tired to give any energy to his irrational fears now, and instead lets out a pleased sigh. He mutters, before succumbing to sleep: “thank you, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!  
> if you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos or even a comment <3  
> also if you're interested in reading more about these fellows, how they met and such, i might be able to write something more hehe
> 
> you can find me on twt: @eashobi


End file.
